


Collections

by Demi_Fae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, individual tags in the notes of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: One-shots of various smut scenes I've writtenfor different prompts that are unlikely to be turned into a larger work.-1: Choking Kink, Sith Obi-Wan2: Omega Catboy Anakin Skywalker, Mob Boss Obi-Wan3: Superstore Sex4: OnlyFans AU5: Octopus Obi-Wan, Overboard Anakin6: Bondage7: Professor Obi-Wan8: Undercover Anakin, Public Sex
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 40
Kudos: 189





	1. Sith Obi-Wan, Unfortunate Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be updated (very infrequently) whenever more is written. (AKA scenes I've written for very specific ideas on discord that I crave validation for 😆)
> 
> Warnings and tags for each chapter in the beginning notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin discovers he has somewhat of a more unusual kink in a not-so-great situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choking kink, nothing explicit

Obi-Wan pinned Anakin to the floor, both of their lightsabers having been discarded minutes ago. Their battle had been secluded, Anakin stumbling upon the Sith in an old Temple in the Outer Rim with spotty comm access. Obi-Wan had known he was there seemingly immediately, and Anakin had attacked without trying to contact Ahsoka or Rex. No one would come for either of them for days. He was completely alone.

Obi-Wan's hands wrapped around Anakin's neck, holding him against the ground and choking him. He could hear Obi-Wan breathing heavily above him, the smell of sweat mixing with the surrounding forrest and the faintest tang of activated lightsabers. 

Anakin could feel every finger tremble against the skin of his neck, looking to strip away his life with every moment by denying him breath. Anakin could only squirm under Obi-Wan's weight and grasp at the hands holding him down. 

But he could feel Obi-Wan's sheer shock and surprise, even if only for a moment, when he didn't use the last of his strength to try and pull the hands away away and instead pushing them down harder. His grip loosened just enough for Anakin to moan, loud and clear, gasping in a ragged breath. 

Obi-Wan tightened his grip again as he leaned down. Anakin could barely see the pleased glint in the Sith's eyes through his fading vision.

"Well, isn't this interesting," he purred into Anakin's ear. The warm breath sent sparks of pleasure up his spine, mixing with pain and leaving Anakin wanting more. 

Anakin arched his back up to press against Obi-Wan's chest. His hips stuttered up, desperate for more contact. Obi-Wan's hands loosened just enough for Anakin to take in another breath.

This time he didn't let up. Anakin felt hot all over ready to burst even as he felt himself drifting away, untethered from his body, eyes slipping shut. He wasnt sure if he imagined Obi-Wan whispering "Until next time, Ah-nakin," or not. He wasn't sure which one he would prefer. 

When Anakin woke up, he was alone. There was only the whispering of the forrest, of animals moving through the trees. He could feel the hard ground beneath him, the soreness of lying there for hours. More than that he could feel the bruises left behind by Obi-Wan's hand, a collar of deep blue and black, one that couldn't be removed but by time. The ghost of his touch set the bruise on fire, bringing back memories of pleasure and pain mixing in an addicting concoction. He shivered and thought of Obi-Wan's promise, and what their next meeting would bring.


	2. Omega Catboy Anakin/Mob Boss Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for this idea: Crime Boss Obi-Wan finding Catboy Anakin in a cage while on an attack on a rivaling gang/cartell/family/whatever and deciding he watns the omega for himself. Anakin is torn because he got out of his cage and stuff and Obi smells nice and like home, but the guy is a psychopath.  
> Also featuring: Anakin has a collar that suppresses his psychic powers. Obi-Wan finds out about it and removes it and Anakin becomes a killer for him. 
> 
> This au evolved from there, but this was the starting prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood warning, blood kink, there is a dead person, graphic descriptions of violence, a/b/o, modern au, Bottom Anakin Skywalker

“No, no no- please!” The man before him backed up and sobbed. There was no one around to hear him in the dark alley, and if there were, they knew better than to interfere. Anakin stalked forward, light on his feet, as the man tripped backwards and scrambled further away. Anakin’s ears twitched and his tail swung as he watched his prey. “I can give you whatever you want!”

Anakin didn’t say anything, didn’t make any of the quips that he might have at any other time. But here, now, Anakin was on a mission. His master had told him to fetch, so Anakin would bring Obi-Wan back what he wanted. 

One of the perks of being what Anakin was, was that he didn’t need to carry a knife. His claws could sheath and unsheath when needed, and it made for the perfect kill. As Anakin stared down at the limp, bleeding body of the man who would have sold his master out, he felt nothing but satisfaction. 

Anakin glanced down to his claws, red blood dripping down. His clothes and face were similarly covered, Anakin’s claws hitting the man’s neck at such an angle that it had sprayed everywhere. He stared at the liquid, entranced, as he raised a hand to his face to lick at the bloody claw. 

It was still warm, the kill still fresh in his heart and his mind and on his tongue. Anakin moaned as the metallic tang flooded his mouth. More than anything else, the thought of pleasing his master by obeying him made him feel like he was floating. A slow, sudden clapping at the mouth of the alley caused Anakin to jump, hissing. He whirled around and spat at the intruder, before relaxing. 

Obi-Wan’s hair was lit up by the streetlights behind him, causing it to glow a burnt red-gold. Though he was purely human, Anakin could have sworn that his eyes shone in the night. Anakin fell to his knees as his master came towards him and lifted a hand to cup his cheek. 

“Good job, dear one,” Obi-Wan said in a low voice. Anakin nuzzled into the hand and purred lightly, eyes half-lidded. He could feel the sticky blood on his face rub onto Obi-Wan’s own hands, and it only made him lean into it more. After a moment Obi-Wan pulled his hand away and folded it behind his back. “Now bring me his heart.” 

Anakin tried to follow his master’s hand, and let a silent whine build in his chest as he was denied the touch. He pouted after he turned away, back towards the cooling body of the man he’d been sent to kill. Anakin carefully unsheathed his claws once more and gently placed them on the man's chest. He ripped thr ough his shirt first, then into the skin. 

It was messy. Anakin’s claws weren’t made for the delicate work of scalpels, they were meant for the wild. Perhaps anyone else would have been squeamish at the feeling of slicing through skin and muscle, blood dripping sluggishly around his hands and arm as it started to clot. Perhaps they would have lost their stomach at rooting around with their hand in the body, looking for the perfect angle to grasp at the newly-dead man’s heart. But Anakin couldn’t think of anything past bringing back Obi-Wan what he wanted. 

After a few minutes and more than a few frustrated sounds from Anakin, the heart was in his hands. It shone in the dim lighting, muscle laying limp. Blood leaked out and covered his already-soaked arms, dripping into the pool Anakin was kneeling in. 

Anakin shuffled over to Obi-Wan on his knees and sat back on his feet. Looking back up to meet Obi-Wan’s pleased gaze, he offered up the heart like a sacrifice from a priest to their god. Obi-Wan placed his hands on either side of Anakin’s head and brought him gently to his feet. Still staring into his eyes, Obi-Wan moved one hand down to Anakin’s and let the heart drop to the ground. He brought Anakin’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the fingers, purposefully stepping on the heart as he pressed Anakin against the wall. Anakin’s other hand fisted in Obi-Wan’s shirt so as to have the illusion of some control over the situation. A hint of amusement in Obi-Wan’s eyes told Anakin that he would allow it, for now. 

“You did so very well, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. His breath was hot against Anakin’s fingers, having pulled away just slightly, and he shivered. Anakin’s focus shifted to the blood smeared against his lips as Obi-Wan talked. He could hear his heart beating in his ears as a pink tongue darted out to lick some of it away. “Do you think you deserve a reward?”

Anakin was conflicted on how to answer. He was only following his master’s wishes, this closeness was reward enough- but a larger part of him wanted to know how exactly Obi-Wan would reward him. “Please,” Anakin whimpered. 

“Please what?” Obi-Wan leaned in to whisper in Anakin’s ear. 

“Please, master- please, whatever you want-” 

Obi-Wan smirked in response as he slotted a leg in between Anakin’s thighs. Anakin gasped at the contact. He hadn’t realized how hard he’d become, not until Obi-Wan had touched him there. He started to rock forwards to relieve the tension, but Obi-Wan dropped his leg down. “No moving until I say you can,” he snapped. Anakin immediately settled at the tone, putting all of his weight against the wall. 

Obi-Wan let go of Anakin's hand and gripped the back of his neck. Anakin melted as Obi-Wan's fingers hooked around the edge of Anakin's collar, tugging at it. Anakin bit a lip with his fang to stifle the noises he wanted to make. "Good boy," Obi-Wan breathed. He leaned towards Anakin until their mouths were centimeters away. 

Anakin wasn't sure he was still breathing. Obi-Wan had told him not to move and he wanted to obey his master, and yet he wanted so badly to lean in that last inch. Obi-Wan's breath on Anakin's lips wasn't making the impulse any easier. 

Anakin held himself back for as long as he could. Obi-Wan must have recognized the signs of Anakin's composure breaking because he was there, then, hot and demanding and possessive. Anakin opened his mouth and moaned as Obi-Wan's tongue swept in. His nerves felt like they were on fire, emanating from where Obi-Wan's hand was still tight on his neck. Dark spots started to appear in Anakin's vision as the lack of oxygen registered. 

Obi-Wan pulled away again, but this time Anakin didn't try to follow. He struggled to keep his legs under control as he trembled against the wall. He could feel Obi-Wan's eyes looking him up and down, and Anakin couldn't help but preen. 

"Strip," Obi-Wan commanded. Anakin moved immediately, tearing his clothes in his haste to do what Obi-Wan had asked. He was completely naked in moments, fingers leaving streaks of blood where they had brushed his skin. Dead man's blood covered him, and Anakin could feel Obi-Wan tracing the marks with appreciation. 

Obi-Wan backed away further, and Anakin whined. He wanted Obi-Wan to come closer, to feel his fingers against him and inside him, to trace the marks with his mouth. The only consolation was that Obi-Wan looked just as disappointed, that he wanted to do the same thing, though he hid it much better. 

Obi-Wan hummed. "What do you think I want, dear? What do  _ you  _ want?" Anakin swallowed and tracked the movement of Obi-Wan's lips. "Do you want me to jerk you off here and now? Eat you out? Or should I have you against the wall, on the ground?"

Anakin jerked as Obi-Wan laid out the options. Obi-Wan was known as the Negotiator in the underworld for the use of his silver tongue. It was just as talented in bed as it was in negotiations, and the thought of that tongue twisting around and in him, all of Obi-Wan's focus on using his mouth to bring Anakin pleasure made his brain stop working. 

But Anakin's true interest would always be in Obi-Wan laying claim to him. Wherever, whenever- alone or in front of people- Obi-Wan reminding Anakin that he was his made Anakin's blood sing.

Obi-Wan knew that, enjoyed it as much as Anakin did. "Get yourself ready for me, then," he said with his eyes glittering. 

Anakin immediately collapsed onto his knees and sucked on his fingers. The metallic taste of blood coated his mouth as he covered them in his spit. He pulled them out after a few moments with a wet pop, before reaching around to circle his entrance. 

Anakin slowly worked himself open with his fingers. He brought his other hand to play with his exposed nipples as he rocked back against his hand. Sliding one finger in and then another and staring at Obi-Wan, Anakin couldn't stop the little pants and hitched breaths. Obi-Wan stared back with lidded eyes, rubbing himself through his pants.

Eventually Anakin worked all four fingers into himself, and nearly stopped at the feeling of being so full. He took a moment to adjust, then took his fingers deeper. It wasn't long before Anakin was thrusting deeper every time, until he had taken then to the second knuckle. Waves of pleasure rocked throughout his body, leaving him shivering in the warm night air. 

Opening his eyes again- he hadn't realized he'd even closed them- Anakin looked back to Obi-Wan. His master was still staring at Anakin, but he'd taken out his hardening cock and begun stroking it while Anakin had been distracted. Anakin stared at it, not quite remembering the taste of his master in his mouth.

"Do you want more, pet?" Obi-Wan said. "Do you want to suck me off, do you want to be a  _ good boy?"  _

Anakin whimpered at Obi-Wan's words, nearly forgetting the hand buried in his ass. He nodded desperately, not wanting his master to back away or change his mind.

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly and walked forward, stopping before Anakin. "Alright then," he said as he waved towards his dick, giving it one last pump. "Have at it."

Anakin shot forward with his master's permission, enthusiastically peppering the base of Obi-Wan's cock with kisses. He licked one stripe up a vein, and enveloped the tip with his tongue. The taste of blood was still present in his mouth, and it mixed with the taste of Obi-Wan.

Hands threading through his hair and pulling tightly made Anakin moan, the pain translating to pleasure. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow then bobbed Anakin down. Anakin relaxed as Obi-Wan took control, as he was used. Anakin sucked and licked, at times grazing Obi-Wan lightly with his fangs, using everything he'd ever learned to please his master. Obi-Wan urged him down further and further, until his cock hit the back of Anakin's throat.

Tears swam in Anakin's eyes as he fought the urge to cough, instead forcing his throat to relax. One of the hands on his head let go of his hair to gently rub Anakin's ears, while the other gripped the golden strands. Anakin simultaneously felt like he was relaxing into a pile of goo and being wound so tightly he'd burst. 

He tried to bring his hands forward to rest on Obi-Wan's hips, but one didn't respond. Remembering about the fingers he was still sitting on, Anakin wiggled them minutely. He gasped at the feeling of being filled from both ends and began to thrust his fingers back in. His wrist was sore from holding the position so long, but Anakin couldn't feel it as he angled slightly to hit his prostate with every move. White-hot pleasure coursed through his veins and if Anakin had thought he was going to burst before it was nothing compared to what he felt now. 

Anakin let his jaw relax completely and spit fill his mouth as he let Obi-Wan use him like a cheap whore. The feeling of Obi-Wan thrusting in his mouth, of using Anakin to bring himself pleasure, caused him to close his eyes in bliss. He could feel Obi-Wan coming closer and closer to orgasm, and he braced himself to swallow every drop. 

He was confused when Obi-Wan backed away, instead. "I- Master, why-"

Obi-Wan chuckled and rubbed Anakin's head again. "Have you forgotten so soon? Turn around." 

Anakin's eyes widened as he realized what Obi-Wan meant. He hurried to obey, quickly turning around and placing himself on all fours. Here his face was feet from the dead man with his chest torn open, the pool of blood reaching the tips of his fingers. Anakin purred at the reminder of why Obi-Wan was rewarding him now.

Obi-Wan's breath on his ass had Anakin thrusting back, trying to have that heat on him,  _ in  _ him, like Obi-Wan had mentioned. It wasn't what he had planned, though, and Obi-Wan dodged. Pressing a kiss to Anakin's spine and then backing away, he grabbed Anakin's tail and wound it between his fingers. It was a light touch but it caused Anakin's arms to tremble all the same. Obi-Wan's other hand grabbed his hip to hold him steady. 

Anakin swayed forward as Obi-Wan fucked into him slowly. He dragged it out almost enough to turn painful and Anakin's claws scraped to concrete to hold himself up. It turned out to be useless as once Obi-Wan was fully seated, his arms gave out beneath him. 

Anakin's elbows hit the concrete harshly, then fell away as Obi-Wan pulled out and pushed all the way in again and again. His face landed in the pool, cooling and sticky. It coated half of his face and soaked his hair, ran in between his fingers.

He purred as Obi-Wan thrust into him harder and harder, sending ripples through the blood Anakin was laying in. It was invigorating to lay there and take what Obi-Wan gave him. Anakin stretched his arms out before him- now almost close enough to graze the skin of the cooling body before him- and pressed back to meet Obi-Wan's thrusts. 

His purring must have been loud enough to hear from the street at that point. The slight shift in angle was enough for Obi-Wan to his prostate with every thrust in, and it pushed him over the edge. Anakin went limp and he came, spend coating the rough ground under them. Only Obi-Wan's grip on his hip kept him from falling into it. 

It wasn't too long before Obi-Wan followed him, falling limply over his back. Anakin worked every drop of come out of Obi-Wan that he could, and sighed at the feeling of his master filling him so well. 

Moments later Obi-Wan was gently pulling out and flipping Anakin over. He immediately pushed back into Anakin, and smiled up at his master to show his appreciation. Obi-Wan knew him so well.

Obi-Wan's fingers cradled Anakin's blood-covered cheek. He looked pleased beyond words at the sight of Anakin so dishevelled and dirty, all under his orders. 

Obi-Wan lowered himself to catch Anakin's bottom lip between his teeth, and be tugged lightly. Anakin kissed back eagerly and left bloody handprints on Obi-Wan's white dress shirt. Obi-Wan began shallowly thrusting into Anakin again, and Anakin lifted his legs and latched them around Obi-Wan's hips. 

Though their hearts were still pounding from the first round, it didn't take much longer before they came again. Obi-Wan pulled out of Anakin and came to his feet, tucking himself back away. He leaned down to to gather Anakin in his arms. 

Anakin felt the blood drip down his head and back, run over the various scrapes on his back, and mix with the come dripping down his thigh. He felt baptized, every inch of his soul thoroughly proclaimed as belonging to Obi-Wan. There was nothing and no one he trusted more than the man before him, no one he'd rather pledge his life too. 

"Let's go home, dear one," Obi-Wan whispered, and Anakin couldn't have agreed more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have other scene ideas for this and almost turned it into a full story, but I lost steam on it and am now just left with smut XD


	3. Public Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vibrators, come eating, blowjobs, public sex, modern au, slight daddy kink?, Bottom Anakin Skywalker
> 
> There was an entire au for this but honestly I can't remember half of it

Anakin's legs shook as Obi-Wan pushed the vibrator's settings higher and higher. It was affecting his walk, could feel the stares of the other people in Spwalmart on him as he tried to act normal. Obi-Wan played with the settings as they wandered together, dipping in strength and testing patterns. Anakin was rock hard only a few minutes in. He could feel himself leaking in his underwear, and the friction as he moved wasn't helping.

Eventually they made their way to the aisle with what they had actually made this trip for. They hadn't seen anyone for a few minutes and the aisle was deserted. Anakin wouldn't have cared if a family with seven kids, three grandmothers, and a dog was there though, he would have dropped to his knees all the same.

"Please daddy," Anakin moaned as he nuzzled against Obi-Wan's crotch. He started to lap at it through his pants, as if he could taste in through the layers. "Please, I need you, please-"

"Okay darling," Kenobi whispered as his fingers threaded in Anakin's hair. With his other hand he unzipped his pants and pulled them down, just enough to pull out his cock. Anakin's mouth watered at the sight, and he eagerly sucked it into his mouth. Anakin moaned again, louder this time, and Obi-Wan's hand tightened in his hair as he choked Anakin down to muffle the sound. "Quiet, dear one," he hissed even as he entertained the thought of someone coming around the corner, seeing Anakin so thouroughly debauched even though they'd just started, seeing Obi-Wan claim him- Maybe another time.

Anakin hollowed his cheeks as Obi-Wan pulled his head up and down, using Anakin like the whore he'd been. With his other hand Obi-Wan controlled the vibrator, edging him in the same manner he'd been doing all evening. Anakin groaned as his own needs became more apparant, the need to get off overwhelming- but Obi-Wan pulled him up instead, when Anakin's hand snuck a little too close to his jeans without permission. 

"Pull your pants down, Anakin," Obi-Wan commanded. Anakin did so immediately, even turning around and presenting himself for Obi-Wan to inspect. "Beautiful," he heard the older man say. 

Fingers prodded at his rim, jostling the vibrator lodged there. "And just for me, aren't you?" He asked again. "No one else is allowed to see you like this ever again, not without my permission- no one is allowed to touch you like this, _ever."_

It was a statement. Obi-Wan heard Anakin moan in agreement, and pulled the vibrator out of his ass. Immediately he could see Anakin's hole start to flutter, knew that Anakin would be feeling achingly empty in a few moments. Obi-Wan forced himself to wait, even as Anakin started to sway enticingly and look over his shoulder.

"Obi-Wan..." Anakin pleaded. Still, he waited, until Anakin broke seconds later. He glanced back down to the floor. "Please," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that, dear one?" Obi-Wan asked with a smirk Anakin could hear.

"Please!" Anakin almost shouted. A second later a hand was around his mouth, clampimg his lips shut. "What did I say about staying quiet," Obi-Wan whispered into his ear.

Guiding himself with his free hand, Obi-Wan guided himself into Anakin and rammed him into the shelves. Anakin's hands- one flesh, one prosthetic- scrabbled against the metal to try and hold himself up. Obi-Wan's continued thrusting at the same pace ensured that he couldn't get a grip on himself however, and he soon gave up and gave in to the sensation of being caught between cold metal and Obi-Wan's warm body.

Soon enough they were both coming, Anakin muffled against Obi-Wan's hand and Obi-Wan biting into his shoulder. They stood there panting for a moment before Obi-Wan slid out and pulled himself together. Anakin eyes slid shit and he jept his head down as he shivered. He could feel Obi-Wan's come inside him, some dribbling slowly out of his hole. 

"You've made a mess," Obi-Wan noted. "Clean it up," he said after a moment. 

Anakin lowered himself, still exposed, and began to lick the shelves splattered with his own release. There was a metallic tang to it and Anakin's face wrinkled even as he continued to lap it up. It was all gone in moments and Anakin stayed still, knowing what would happen if he moved before Obi-Wan said anything. 

He could feel Obi-Wan's eyes on him for another moment, which turned into two, three, four- before he could feel something against his hole again. The vibrator slipped back in easily and Obi-Wan pulled his pants back up around his ass, to cover him.

Obi-Wan kissed his hair as he lef them back out of the super center, to their car and then to their home and later to their bed.

They forgot what they came for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spwalmart= Space Walmart, even though its a modern au. It was 3 am, i thought it was funny, give me a break


	4. OnlyFans (And Friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah! Ah! Ah!” Anakin couldn’t stop the little gasps from escaping his mouth as he fucked himself with his dildo. It was bigger than some of his others- big enough, maybe, to compare to Obi-Wan. Anakin just barely caught a glimpse once from his roommate climbing into the shower, but now it was all he could think about in times like these. 
> 
> Anakin spread his legs a little wider and arched his back toward where he knew the camera was positioned. He smiled into his pillow as he heard Obi-Wan moan on the other side of the wall. Their apartment had thin walls, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Voyuerism/Exhibitionism, ish, anakin is a cam boy, and they were roommates!, dildos, ring gags, love confessions
> 
> Me, writing this as I ignore Sephir, Skywalker is a Slave Name, all of Whumptober, and the 80 other ideas on my drive: This is not what I want! This is not what I planned!

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Anakin couldn’t stop the little gasps from escaping his mouth as he fucked himself with his dildo. It was bigger than some of his others- big enough, maybe, to compare to Obi-Wan. Anakin just barely caught a glimpse once from his roommate climbing into the shower, but now it was all he could think about in times like these. 

Anakin spread his legs a little wider and arched his back toward where he knew the camera was positioned. He smiled into his pillow as he heard Obi-Wan moan on the other side of the wall. Their apartment had thin walls, after all. 

“Pl- please, please come- fuck me!” Anakin cried out, purposefully slightly louder to carry through to him. Anakin rocked his hips back to meet his own thrusts. He could feel himself racing closer and closer to the edge, and the thought of Obi-Wan paying attention to his words, of coming in the room and seeing him with a bright red dildo up his ass, replacing it with his cock and fucking him into the mattress… 

Anakin was panting now, drooling and tears staining the fabric of his pillow. “O- ohhhhh,” he just barely turned Obi-Wan’s name into a moan. He would have to have to wash his sheets again from how much he was leaking all over them, lube dripping down his thighs and cock rubbing against the sheets. “I’m gonna- I can’t-”

“Don’t you dare move an inch,” came Obi-Wan’s voice from the doorway. Anakin’s head snapped to the side to see his roommate standing there, red-faced and panting. He was still dressed in his work clothes, clearly not having changed after his shift. Anakin’s eyes drifted downward to the obvious bulge in Obi-Wan’s black dress pants and the dissheveled state they were in. 

Anakin couldn’t help the maddeningly slow thrust with his dildo. He lifted his head and moaned, clear and loud, smirking at the darkening look on Obi-Wan’s face. He went to repeat the action, but Obi-Wan’s long stride and sudden grip on his hand stopped him. 

“I believe I said ‘don’t move’,” he whispered. Obi-Wan guided Anakin’s hand to the front of the bed to grip at the sheets. “Stay,” he warned, like Anakin was a disobedient puppy. Anakin wiggled his ass in the air only to jolt as he recieved a light slap and a heated look. 

He left Anakin there then. His thighs trembled against the need to  _ move, _ to rub against the bed until he came or  _ something _ as Obi-Wan shifted the camera until he was happy. It felt like Anakin’s heart was going to give out if he waited any longer. And he had been waiting, wanting this for so long now. 

“Ob-”

“No names, dear one,” Obi-Wan cut in sharply. Even the sound of his voice made Anakin impossibly harder, and he muffled his sob with the pillow. 

A hand ran down his back comfortingly as a weight settled next to him on the bed. 

“Now, dear one,” Obi-Wan said, laying down next to him. “I’m going to let you come on this dildo, and then I’m going to remove it and fuck you until you come again. Does that sound alright, Anakin?” 

Anakin nodded frantically. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Obi-Wan didn’t do something  _ now. _

“Words, Anakin, I need to hear them.” 

“Yes! Yes, please, Obi-Wan, I’ve been thinking about this day for forever-” Anakin cut himself off as Obi-Wan shoved the dildo back into him. His hands fisted in the sheets as Obi-Wan slowly pulled it out and thrust back in. 

“Tell me what else you imagined,” Obi-Wan breathed. Anakin could still see him, out of the corner of his eye. He was putting so much effort into sounding relaxed and put- together, but Anakin could see he was just as much of a mess as Anakin himself was. 

“I- I imagined, you-” Anakin tried to pull himself together enough to at least speak. “You coming in and seeing me like this, and-  _ oh- _ and fucking me into the mattress, or letting me suck you off, or-  _ ahh! Don’t stop don’t stop right there please-”  _ Another light smack to his cheek and Anakin was reminded of what he was supposed to be doing. “Or- or you let me ride you-  _ Obi-”  _ Anakin came with a cry, muffled with his head in the sheets. He slumped back down and sprawled out on his bed, breathing heavily and shaking. 

Obi-Wan immediately pushed him over onto his back, hands still above his head, pulling off his clothes and throwing them to the floor in an unusual display of impatience. 

“Where’s your lube, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“There should be- more in the top drawer-  _ please, hurry, I need you now-” _

Obi-Wan stretched up to reach for the bottle. Anakin immediately missed Obi-Wan’s body pressing against his own, though he returned soon enough. 

Obi-Wan gently spread Anakin’s legs again, hitching one over his shoulder as he prodded at Anakin’s rim. He teased Ankain for a minute before getting a firm grip on the dildo and slowly pulling it out, making Anakin feel every agonizing inch. When Obi-Wan finally tossed it to the side, Anakin was hit with how empty it made him feel. He was so used to the feeling of being filled nearly to the point of pain, to suddenly have nothing there- he started whining for Obi-Wan to take him already, fill him and fuck him until he orgasmed again like he’d promised. 

Obi-Wan popped the lid on the lube and poured it into his hand, jerking himself off a few times to spread it before climbing over Anakin. 

“Is this alright?” He asked. 

Anakin could have cried from how horny he was. “Obi-Wan I swear to god if you don’t fuck me now I will flip you over and ride you like I ima-  _ ahh!” _ The air was punched out of him as Obi-Wan finally, finally thrust into him. 

It was better than Anakin had imagined. 

Obi-Wan filled him, nothing but pleasure in his veins- but more than that, it was  _ Obi-Wan.  _ Who always picked Anakin up from his crappy job after his shift ended, who was there for him when his mom died and Padme broke up with him. Obi-Wan, who always nagged at him to wash the dishes and do his laundry, who fell asleep when they were watching action movies and cuddled him until morning. Obi-Wan, who  _ was currently fucking him into Sunday.  _

Anakin shifted on his back slightly and Obi-Wan moved with him. The new angle had Anakin seeing stars as Obi-Wan groaned above him. 

“Yes, Ob- yes! There!” Anakin wrapped his legs around Obi-Wan’s back to try and pull him in even closer. Obi-Wan lowered himself down further, until every inch of their bodies were pressed together. He licked a stripe up Anakin’s neck and nibbled at his ear then lips, devouring all the sounds Anakin was making. He pulled up to breathe after a moment and smirked, a line of spit still connecting them. 

“If you keep accidentally trying to say my name I might have to get you a gag, dear one,” Obi-Wan remarked. “Maybe a ring gag, to keep your mouth accessible at all times? Would you like that dear, me keeping you a drooling mess, able to fuck your mouth at any time I’d like?” 

Anakin keened at the thought. Walking around their living room dressed in his underbust corset, panties, and stockings- he’d felt Obi-Wan’s stares, knew he liked that the best- Obi-Wan pushing him to his knees and using him. Coming in his mouth and letting it drip out his mouth and down his throat- leaving him to sit there until the next time Obi-Wan wanted him-

"Do you like that idea, dear one?"

“Yes, yes-” Obi-Wan stuck his fingers in Anakin’s mouth to muffle his words. He immediately started to suck on them, twisting his tongue around and in between the digits in the best approximation of a blowjob he could give. 

Obi-Wan’s in his mouth, in his ass, above him- all at once it was just too much. Obi-Wan was here now, but for how long? Would he think of Anakin as a quick fuck, leave him alone right away, just on the other side of the wall and yet too far away? Anakin started sobbing, and Obi-Wan all but froze above him. He took his fingers out of his mouth and pushed back to put some space between them. Anakin already missed the feeling of Obi-Wan’s skin against his own. 

“Anakin, are you alright? Do you need me to leave-”

“No! I’m fine, it’s alright-”

“Obviously not, you’re crying-” 

“It’s not because of you!” Anakin argued. “I just- never want you to go,” he finished quietly. 

Obi-Wan’s face flickered through emotions. Tenderness, care, affection, lo- Anakin shut his eyes until a head bumped against his own. “I love you, dear one,” he said gently, softly, too low for the camera to pick up. “I’d never leave you.”

“What?” A new wave of tears poured down Anakin’s face at the confession. “You do?” 

Their hips rolled together slowly and smoothly now, too gentle to be referred to as ‘fucking’. And as cheesy of a person as Anakin was, he couldn’t refer to it as ‘making love’ either. This was more- a love confession written across his skin and sinking into his flesh. It made him feel like he could walk on air. In minutes his ‘secret’ fantasies and deepest wish had come true, and it was all Anakin could do to hope that this wasn’t a dream. 

“I do,” Obi-Wan whispered. He looked so strong hovering over Anakin, but still so vulnerable and for a second Anakin wondered why-

“I love you too!” Anakin whisper-shouted. This time it was Obi-Wan’s turn to pull back and look confused, hips stuttering for a second. 

“What? But-”

“Obi-Wan, you idiot, how could I not? I’ve loved you, for- almost as long as I’ve known you,” Anakin finished. 

“Dear one-” Obi-Wan moaned into Anakin’s neck, sucking a hickey into the skin there, and Anakin tried to bring him even closer. 

“Obi-Wan, I love you,” Anakin whispered, just for them. 

Obi-Wan pushed their lips together again. They were both so close, Anakin could feel it- and a few more thrusts had Obi-Wan coming inside of him and Anakin following. They laid there for a second, a mess of come and sweat and tears. 

“You love me,” Anakin whispered again in wonder. 

Obi-Wan looked at him with a soft expression. “I do.” 

They smiled and kissed again, pure and sweet and giddy. 

Anakin rolled over onto his side, bringing Obi-Wan with him. He slipped out of Obi-Wan’s loose embrace for a moment to grab a washcloth and clean them up, then threw it off the bed and cuddled back under his lover’s arms. He could hear Obi-Wan’s heartbeat in his ears like this, strong and steady, and it lulled him to sleep. 

~~ They didn’t remember to turn the stream off until they woke back up. ~~

* * *

Anakin waited nervously on the floor for Obi-Wan to get back from work. It shouldn't be much longer, only a few more minutes, but it seemed to stretch into an eternity. He could hear every ticking of the clock in his head as he wished Obi-Wan would hurry up. 

He didn’t know how long he waited in their living room, just knew it was long enough for his knees to go numb. Anakin’s heart pounded in his chest when he heard a key unlocking the door and Obi-Wan stepping through to take off his shoes. 

Obi-Wan didn’t call out to see if Anakin was there anymore, their apartment was small enough that on the off chance Anakin was filming he could be heard. Instead Obi-Wan would go straight to his room or the living room. 

Anakin was hoping that he guessed right, and Obi-Wan would see him soon. 

He could hear Obi-Wan padding around the carpets in the hall, taking off his jacket and setting his things down. Anakin’s heart pounded faster and faster in his chest until Obi-Wan rounded the corner to see him waiting. 

Anakin knew he shouldn’t have been nervous now, he’d known Obi-Wan had loved this outfit ever since the first time he’d seen Anakin in it. He knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t leave him- and yet, that small spike of anxiety remained. 

"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan breathed. He’d frozen as soon as he’d locked eyes with Anakin. "For me?"

Anakin nodded slowly. He felt strange just sitting there with his mouth wide open and drool pooling on his tongue. Obi-Wan walked over and brought a hand up to Anakin’s cheek to run his fingers over the leather strap. 

“Do you want me to use you like this, Anakin?” Obi-Wan made sure. Anakin tilted his head back further and moaned his assurance. 

Obi-Wan swallowed. “All right,” he said, and unzipped his pants. 

No matter how many times they did this, Anakin couldn’t believe that this was his life. He’d been lusting after- and crushing after- his roommate almost as long as he’d known the name ‘Obi-Wan Kenobi’, and now he could finally call the other man his boyfriend. 

Obi-Wan pulled down his pants far enough that he could pull out his dick and brought himself to full stiffness with a few strokes. Anakin watched every movement carefully, tracking Obi-Wan’s hand with his eyes. When Obi-Wan nodded Anakin shot forward, grabbing Obi-Wan’s thighs carefully and taking his dick into his mouth. 

Anakin moaned at the taste. It was another thing he didn’t think he’d ever get used to, or at least hoped he wouldn’t- how Obi-Wan felt in his mouth. He was hot and heavy on Anakin’s tongue and Anakin wanted to taste  _ more.  _ He used his tongue, he sucked, he moaned- but it wasn’t what he wanted. Anakin leaned forward to take more into his mouth, to choke himself on it. But Obi-Wan gripped Ankain’s hair lightly to pull him back, to guide him up and down his cock. 

Anakin let Obi-Wan set the pace. This time it seemed Obi-Wan wanted to savor every moment. Anakin let himself fall into the rhythm Obi-Was set, in the glide of Obi-Wan against his tongue and the metal ring in his mouth. Obi-Wan panted above him, head falling back as he lost himself in the pleasure  _ Anakin  _ provided. 

Slowly Obi-Wan worked himself up, until he couldn’t help but jerk his hips forward to hit the back of Anakin’s throat. Tears stung his eyes as Obi-Wan pulled back a little, but Anakin moved forward to say  _ do that again.  _

Soon enough Obi-Wan’s hips stuttered and stopped, Obi-Wan’s body shaking as he came into Anakin’s mouth. Anakin moaned and kept it all in his mouth. He couldn't swallow like this, not that he wanted to. Obi-Wan took a minute to Obi-Wan admire Anakin openly, hair mussed and eyes hazy with lust. He regripped Anakin’s hair again, still ever so gentle, and tipped his head to the side until come dripped out of the corner of his mouth. 

"Wouldn't your viewers pay to see you like this," Obi-Wan breathed. "But this show is all for me." He said before reaching back to undo the gag. 

Anakin’s jaw cracked as he closed it carefully, swallowing the come still in his mouth. 

Obi-Wan frowned. “Is your jaw sore?” 

Anakin shook his head. “Nothing too bad, and nothing that wasn’t worth it,” he smirked. “But I can think of a way you can make it up to me.”

Anakin stood up and walked them backwards, until Anakin was seated on the couch with Obi-Wan on his knees. 

Obi-Wan’s hand skittered over Anakin’s shoulder and down his corset, passing over his panties and stroking his stockings. He ran a hand back up Anakin’s leg and his finger dipped under the edge of Anakin’s silk panties to graze his cock- and Anakin’s breath caught in his throat at that barest touch- before moving away again. 

Anakin whined at Obi-Wan’s teasing though they both knew he loved it. Mercifully, Obi-Wan decided to take pity on Anakin that night and he reached under the panties to grab Anakin’s cock. 

Anakin gasped and squirmed as Obi-Wan ran a finger over Anakin’s slit through his precome. “You’re so wet already,” Obi-Wan murmurred. Obi-Wan spread the precome in his hand and then he began to jerk Anakin off. 

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Anakin to begin to jerk up into Obi-Wan’s hand and come apart. Obi-Wan stripped out of his shirt and used it to clean off his hand as Anakin laid there, panting. 

They rolled over onto the couch as one, tangled up in each other and not knowing where one ended and the other began. 

“Thank you, dear one,” Obi-Wan said with his eyes glittering. 

Ankain blushed and looked away. “It wasn’t that much,” he grumbled. 

Obi-Wan tucked a finger under Anakin’s chin and twisted him back towards him. “No, Anakin, I meant thank you for trusting me.”

Anakin burned brighter and nodded. He leaned forward to bring their foreheads together and whispered, “And thank you for paying attention when I yelled at you to fuck me.” 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan bit out a startled laugh. 

“No, but really Obi-Wan, thank you for being here for me.”

Silence stretched between them, comfortable and still. 

“I love you.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan confessing that they love each other while having sex:  
> Everyone watching that stream: 👁👄👁 should we,,, go?


	5. Octopus!Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin whimpered as Obi-Wan- was that his hand?- brushed his hands over Anakin's legs. The touch was curious, alternating between pressing lightly and hard, kneading his muscles as he slowly worked his way from Anakin’s calves to thighs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Octo-maid Obi-Wan Kenobi, idk the terminology for that, tentacles, 'clinical dom Obi-Wan', as described by luckee
> 
> Additional: do octopi orgasm?? Inquiring minds (me) want to know, but i never found out so i went with no, its a pirate-ish au in which Anakin fell overboard and lost his arm and was rescued by octo-man Obi-Wan who likes to study humans but had never found a living one before, but its really all porn so don't worry about it

Anakin whimpered as Obi-Wan- _was that his hand?-_ brushed his hands over Anakin's legs. The touch was curious, alternating between pressing lightly and hard, kneading his muscles as he slowly worked his way from Anakin’s calves to thighs. 

Anakin's breath came faster as Obi-Wan slid fingers under Anakin's underwear. The- octoman?- paused his exploration when Anakin's breath caught in his throat. 

"Are you alright, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked him. Anakin could only nod in fear of a high whine slipping out of his throat. Obi-Wan took it as permission to continue and kept exploring.

There was a slight pause as he reached Anakin's staining erection, and he rubbed at it curiously. Anakin gasped and arched his back to press forward at the touch even as Obi-Wan backed away. 

"No, dear, just relax," Obi-Wan whispered and pressed Anakin's stomach down. "I can't have my first living specimen be hurt by pushing himself, now can I?"

Anakin shook his head slightly and let himself be pushed back against the soft kelp bed Obi-Wan kept him in. 

"Just relax," he whispered into his ear.

Anakin closed his eyes tightly and shook against the need to move as Obi-Wan used his tentacles to wrap around Anakin's limbs. He knew if he asked Obi-Wan would back away immediately, but- Anakin was curious. The tentacles holding him down felt strange, velvety soft yet firm. Anakin flexed, trying to break their hold, and they allowed him that without letting him move. 

Obi-Wan started to move his tentacles in a slow massage of his muscles. They found knots in his limbs that Anakin hadn't known existed until then, turning Anakin into a melted puddle before too long. 

Fingers mapped the plane of his chest and abdomen, skittered down his arms and danced around his still-healing stump before coming up to his face. A finger brushed his lips and Anakin opened them immediately. It didn't press in like Anakin had hoped and instead pulled away- he almost wanted to follow them but it seemed like to much work at the moment. Instead he relaxed as hands ran through his hair and pulled him into a lull. 

He felt like he could fall asleep right there, warm even as hard as he was. He didn't open his eyes as he felt the hands leave his hair and pull at his underwear, slowly shimmying him free of the cloth.

Anakin gave into the pleasure he felt as a fifth tentacle wrapped itself around his cock. He moaned as it tickled the tip, not bothering to try and muffle the sound. Why bother? He and Obi-Wan were the only ones here, and he was so relaxed...

Anakin twitched as his legs were maneuvered into the air and hands rubbed his cheeks. He could feel a little frown forming in his face before it was soothed away again and he let it a little sigh.

"You're doing so well, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

His breath came in pants but he didn't open his eyes as Obi-Wan prodded at his entrance. It touched him gently, relaxing him fully until Anakin wanted to move back against it, Obi-Wan holding him be damned. 

It seemed like Obi-Wan could sense his intentions because he pressed in slowly to gauge Anakin's reaction. Anakin moaned and sighed, relaxing further and rocking with Obi-Wan’s movements as he stretched him. 

Anakin felt ready to burst as Obi-Wan took his time pressing more of himself in. Time didn't matter as Obi-Wan explored every inch of his body. Obi-Wan rubbed his stomach- _to see if he could feel himself?_ Anakin thought before it skipped away- and his nipples.

All of the stimulation with no release was becoming too much. Anakin started to cry freely as another tentacle started to fuck into him. The two alternated thrusts, pushing deeper and filling him as much as they could. 

With Obi-Wan holding his thighs in the shallow water and tentacles holding his other limbs, Anakin could barely squirm in their grip. 

"Obi-" Anakin panted. Tears dripped down his face as he could feel Obi-Wan curling a tentacle inside him. Anakin tensed when it found his prostate, hitched a sob as it continues to rub over it firmly. 

"Open your eyes, I want to see you," Obi-Wan commanded softly with a hand wiping away his tears. Anakin obeyed immediately, hazy eyes kicking with Obi-Wan’s immediately. The other man smiled softly and brought their foreheads together, whispering "There you are," while tilting Anakin head up to kiss him softly. 

Between the stimulation to his cock and ass, and the various other places all over his body, it wasn't a surprise when Anakin came. 

He laid there panting and shaking as Obi-Wan gently pulled away from his nether regions. Obi-Wan wrapped back around him, chest to chest, and cuddled under Anakin's chin. Anakin yawned and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. He drifted off between one breath and the next, barely a thought in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/13: I found this on my phone notes this morning and finished it instead of doing my homework 😂
> 
> 9/21: I honestly forgot I even had this in my drafts, whoops


	6. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: bondage, no sex, just lots of thoughts, Anakin's a little tied up lmao
> 
> please excuse any mostakes im tired and i'll reread this in the morning  
> feel free to tell me if you see any though! It helps me when i do edit

Anakin couldn’t move, as tied up as he was. He couldn’t think with his head feeling like it was stuffed full of cotton. The seconds stretched into eternity and the hours flew by in a moment. 

It was glorious. 

He moaned into the pillow his face was buried in, wet with the drool that had been pooling there for- however long he’d been lying down. It hadn’t been more than a day, he knew that for sure, Obi-Wan was coming back for him in the evening. But had it been minutes since Obi-Wan had left him this morning? No, his pillow wouldn’t be this wet. Three hours? Twelve? Anakin had no idea. 

Anakin moaned again and thrust tried to thrust forward, to get some friction on his hard cock, but his hips met nothing but air. On his knees like this, ass in the air, he wouldn’t be able to get anything against his cock no matter how much he moved. 

Hands behind his back and chest wrapped in silk, knotted up pretty against him, the only thing Anakin could twitch was his fingers to keep the feeling in them. His shoulders and arms ached, not from pain exactly, but from the lack of movement the past few… hours? Anakin’s legs ached in the same way, from keeping him kneeling. There were knots against his feet and calves, but they weren’t keeping his legs in that position. Anakin was. 

Obi-Wan had made sure Anakin knew he could roll onto his back at any time for a break, and with the use of the Force, Anakin could also remove the synthsilk if it became too much. Obi-Wan had been worried, in the way he always was, about pushing Anakin too far and this being the thing to break him. Anakin had to be the one to tell Obi-Wan to move, to get along and leave Anakin before he was late. Though he couldn’t see it he knew Obi-Wan had shot one last worried look towards Anakin before the door shut, leaving Anakin alone for the rest of the day. 

His thighs trembled ever so slightly with the need to relax, but Anakin could still ignore it. He would for as long as he could. Anakin wanted to hear the hitch in Obi-Wan’s breath when he saw Anakin lying just as he’d been left and be able to tell Obi-Wan that he hadn’t moved. He’d wanted to hear Obi-Wan tell him that he’d been a good boy and feel that blissful weight settle in his mind as he could hear how proud Obi-Wan was, though he knew Obi-Wan would have been just as proud if Anakin had moved. 

Anakin let out a shaky breath as he imagined Obi-Wan coming through the door. Any moment now he’d walk in- any moment and he’d hear his master’s footsteps, feel his hand heavy on Anakin’s back like he’d touched him so many times before. 

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut. The recent memory of his master’s hands grazing Anakin’s skin, moving from his sides to his thighs to his hole, had him clenching against nothing. They’d been in a different position this morning, before Anakin had been tied up. Anakin on his back, still waking up from sleep, staring into his master’s face above him. Obi-Wan’s face had been twisted in concentration but he’d smiled down at Anakin even as he thrust his fingers inside of him. He’d lowered himself to the bed, tongue joining to work Anakin up to an orgasm that made him squirm against the bed. The thought would have made Anakin fall to his knees had he not already been there. Outside of his thoughts, in the same bed, Anakin thrust against the air slowly. He remembered his master using his body like a toy, thrusting into Anakin without a care about his sensitivity after coming. 

Obi-Wan had gripped his hips, hard enough to bruise, and held him still. He’d let groans and small cries fall from his lips even as he worked a hand around Anakin’s mouth to keep him quiet. Anakin could still almost taste the salt from Obi-Wan’s skin. He’d come inside Anakin and draped himself over Anakin’s chest, holding him tight, and Anakin had begged for more. It was the reason Anakin was tied now- something about a punishment and learning patience. Anakin couldn’t remember anymore. 

Anakin let his mind drift away from what had happened to what might. How desperate for Anakin would his master be, when he came through their door? Would he take his time to appreciate his former padawan, drinking in the sight of Anakin, hard and wet and whimpering on his knees? Wait until Anakin was broken and sobbing for anything Obi-Wan would give him? Would he open Anakin up slowly, until the slightest touch shot pleasure through his veins?

Or would Obi-Wan be just as desperate as Anakin felt now? Would he come through the door and not even bother to undress? Would he pull down his leggings just far enough to expose himself as he slicked up his fingers and prepared Anakin just enough to push into him without too much pain? Would he fuck Anakin into the mattress, uncaring of his grunts and groans, Anakin eventually going limp, pliant, and silent under his master? 

Anakin rocked his hips forward faster. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t feel anything, his memories were vivid enough. He could feel himself thickening even more, blood rushing downwards as his mind brought up the hundreds of different things his master could do to him. He could feel precome beading at the tip of his cock, some smearing against his stomach with some harder thrusts. 

Tears rolled down Anakin’s face as he even with his imagination, even when the touch felt so real he could feel the heat from Obi-Wan’s skin searing his skin, he couldn’t come. His legs shook harder and he struggled to keep himself up, ass raised, as he needed Obi-Wan like he needed air to breathe. 

Anakin muffled his whined into his pillow as his head swam and his other half didn’t come through their door. How long had Anakin been waiting? 

Not long enough, apparently. Anakin didn’t know how long he still had to wait, wait for Obi-Wan to come back to him and fill him and make his mind go blank with pleasure. It couldn’t be much longer- it couldn’t be! He’d been waiting for so, so long and he’d been so, so good. Any moment now, Obi-Wan would come back to him. 

Any moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a part of [Orders Unrefused](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430720) but I cut it and rewrote some bits to make it work in a more canon setting


	7. Modesty Panels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you’re alright with this, Anakin?” Obi-Wan murmured into Anakin’s ear. He was behind Anakin right now, an arm over the back of his chair as his beard brushed over Anakin’s neck. The hair on his arms stood up as he took in the sight of the empty lecture hall before him. 
> 
> It was smaller than most of the others in the building and used less because of that fact- especially on Tuesdays evenings. Obi-Wan had assured Anakin that there wouldn’t be a class in this room the rest of the night and students almost never came in here unless they had to. There was always the possibility though- and both of their hearts beat faster at the thought of being discovered, though they’d taken steps to ensure that they wouldn’t be caught even if they were seen. 
> 
> Anakin’s breath caught in his throat and he spread his legs under the desk. The blue miniskirt he was wearing that was just barely covering his thighs slid up and exposed more skin. Where Obi-Wan was standing he wouldn’t be able to see the reaction at all, but Anakin knew that he’d be able to tell all the same. “I am,” he said back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Professor Obi-Wan, role playing, exhibitionism, anal fingering, married obikin, modern au
> 
> I wrote all of this either in dnd, talking with friends, or very tired and wanting sleep, so please excuse any mistakes  
> Also the fact that I still wrote this before any of my other wips, that I have almost finished, has me feeling some type of way

“Are you sure you’re alright with this, Anakin?” Obi-Wan murmured into Anakin’s ear. He was behind Anakin right now, an arm over the back of his chair as his beard brushed over Anakin’s neck. The hair on his arms stood up as he took in the sight of the empty lecture hall before him. 

It was smaller than most of the others in the building and used less because of that fact- especially on Tuesdays evenings. Obi-Wan had assured Anakin that there wouldn’t be a class in this room the rest of the night and students almost never came in here unless they had to. There was always the possibility though- and both of their hearts beat faster at the thought of being discovered, though they’d taken steps to ensure that they wouldn’t be caught even if they were seen. 

Anakin’s breath caught in his throat and he spread his legs under the desk. The blue miniskirt he was wearing that was just barely covering his thighs slid up and exposed more skin. Where Obi-Wan was standing he wouldn’t be able to see the reaction at all, but Anakin knew that he’d be able to tell all the same. “I am,” he said back. 

“Good,” Obi-Wan’s beard brushed Anakin’s ear as it pulled away and Anakin almost jumped out of his seat. “Keep your hands on the table.” 

Anakin fisted his hands on top of the desk as Obi-Wan walked to the front of the hall, up to the whiteboard there, and started his lecture. He was talking about- poetry, or epics, or _something,_ Anakin didn’t know and didn’t care enough to listen and find out. 

Anakin had always gotten a little hot under the collar when Obi-Wan mentioned he was a professor. Obi-Wan had been quick to figure out what his then-boyfriend was so turned on by, and they’d role played Anakin as the naughty student looking for a higher grade and Obi-Wan as the professor more than a few times. After years of dating and then engagement and marriage, and more than a few more role playing sessions, Obi-Wan had hesitantly brought up the idea of making their game a little more lifelike. 

Anakin shifted in his seat. There was nothing in his stretched out hole, nothing he could rub against, but that didn’t stop him from trying. His husband didn’t even look toward him. Anakin bit his lip and tried to keep quiet as he felt his cock start to grow under his skirt. It’d been half-hard already but grew more between Obi-Wan’s voice, low with an undercurrent of lust, and the thought of whatever might come next. Anakin shifted again. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan snapped out. Anakin tensed in his seat and fought against the urge to clench his legs together. It wasn’t like Obi-Wan could see them either way, with the modesty panels in place, but the thought of Obi-Wan being able to see made him flush. “You need to pay attention during this class or you won’t be able to pass.” 

Anakin chewed on his lip as he glanced up at Obi-Wan through his lashes. “I’m sorry professor,” he murmured. Obi-Wan gave him a tight nod and a _look._ Heat flushed Anakin’s face as he ducked his head again. 

Anakin lasted maybe five minutes before he was squirming in his seat. During that time Obi-Wan had only glanced at him momentarily before looking around at the imaginary students around the room. Now, his attention was drawn back to Anakin and the want in his eyes. He met Anakin’s gaze just as Anakin was reaching his flesh hand down under his desk to give himself any relief he could. 

“Are you paying attention, _Ah-na-kin?”_ Obi-Wan pronounced every syllable of his name. Obi-Wan turned to face him and his eyes narrowed. Anakin slowly, guiltily, snuck his hand back on top of the desk and whined as he couldn’t get the pleasure he needed. He wanted to reach down and take himself in his hand, but he couldn’t, not with Obi-Wan watching- 

“Anakin!” 

Anakin buried his face in his arms on the desk as he tried to grind down on his chair, trying to get any friction on his hole that he could. “Yes,” he gasped. 

“Yes what?” 

Yes, _professor,”_ he whined. Obi-Wan hummed, low in his throat. Anakin clenched his thighs together at the sound. He thrust up into the air but that only caused him to shiver at the rustle of fabric against the tip of his cock and the wet spot he could feel growing there. 

“Good.” Obi-Wan began to lecture again, ignoring the mess that was Anakin in his front row. Anakin didn’t bother to lift his head this time, just kept grinding on his chair with his face in his arms. His hands gripped at the edge of the table as he took in a shuddering breath. 

“Do you want me to come up there, _Ah-na-kin?”_

Anakin could feel the precome dripping down his cock now. “Obi-Wan,” he groaned. “Please-” 

He could almost feel Obi-Wan start to move, footsteps falling lightly on the wood flooring as he came closer. Anakin started to breathe heavier as Obi-Wan just stood there. Out of the corner of his eye Anakin could see his wedding ring glinting in the light, hand gripping tightly on the edge of the table, and Obi-Wan’s own hand inching towards him to set on top. 

Another shudder went through Anakin’s body when their skin finally met. He wanted- he needed- Obi-Wan, anywhere, his mouth or cock or ass or- Anakin shuddered again, this time in need, when the warmth of Obi-Wan’s hand left him. 

“No- Obi-Wan-” Anakin blindly reached out a hand to reach for Obi-Wan. 

“Sh, dear one,” Obi-Wan said even as he walked further away. “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

Anakin gasped and panted into his arms. “Please-” He breathed out as Obi-Wan’s hand rubbed at his back, over his shirt. Anakin relaxed and let himself calm down with Obi-Wan near him. Obi-Wan kept rubbing his back, kneeling and moving further down until his hand was at the small of his back. Anakin’s breath hitched in his throat when Obi-Wan moved down his bare leg and lifted up the skirt. 

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured. “Not paying attention in class, ruining your skirt, letting your professor catch you…” 

Anakin flushed and bucked up as Obi-Wan ran a light hand over his dick. “And you’re so _wet,”_ Obi-Wan continued. He ran a finger through Anakin’s precome and brought it to his lips to taste. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan’s lips closed around his finger and moaned, opening his eyes to stare into Anakin’s. 

“Would you like a taste?” Obi-Wan smirked and popped his finger out of his mouth and threaded that hand through Anakin’s hair to pull their mouths together. Anakin could taste himself on Obi-Wan’s lips and moaned. 

Anakin shifted in his seat, moving so that Obi-Wan was between his legs and his arms wrapped around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. He pressed them together as far as he could, chests and hips tight against each other. 

“Why, _professor,_ I didn’t know you felt that way,” Anakin gasped. He tried to sound teasing but instead it just came out wrecked- barely any touch from Obi-Wan and a heated kiss, and he was already ruined. Anakin brought his legs around Obi-Wan’s hips and let the man push his back against the desk. Obi-Wan rolled his hips into Anakin, making Anakin break their kiss and drop his head back. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said breathlessly, trying to move back against Obi-Wan but unable to break his husband’s grip on his hips. Obi-Wan leaned back away from Anakin, laughing softly as Anakin tried to chase him. 

“No, Anakin, stay.” Obi-Wan leaned back on his heels and ran his hands up and down Anakin’s thighs, sneaking one hand up and under Anakin’s skirt to his hole. Anakin keened and arched his back as Obi-Wan rubbed over his hole, dipping a finger in every once in a while. “Relax, dear one.” 

Anakin hitched a leg over Obi-Wan’s shoulder and ran a hand through his hair. Obi-Wan slowly stretched him out, using one finger then two, pressing in until he found Anakin’s prostate. 

“Please, Obi-Wan-” Anakin begged, only half-paying attention to the words falling out of his mouth. 

“Come for me, Anakin.” 

It was Obi-Wan’s words that finally sent him over the edge. Warmth spread through the rest of his body from his stomach, Obi-Wan’s hand hot on him, and Anakin bit down on his hand to stop from crying out too loudly. Obi-Wan gently pulled Anakin’s hand away from his mouth, rubbing circles into his skin. They stayed there for a few more moments, just breathing, before Obi-Wan pulled Anakin up out of his chair. 

“Will you be good for me, dear one?” Obi-Wan asked as Obi-Wan pushed him down onto the desk. Anakin whimpered when Obi-Wan’s thumb rested on his lip and he took it into his mouth without a second thought. 

“Yes, professor,” Anakin mumbled around the digit, spreading his legs and welcoming Obi-Wan between them to do whatever he wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda iffy on this overall, but! It's finished and honestly I need to go to sleep! So thank you for reading! Again, tired, so please excuse me if there's anything weird.
> 
> I'll try to have another chapter of this up in a few more days, so something to look forward to I suppose? Otherwise I've been a lot busier these past two months and it'll probably stay that way, so my updates/writing will be a little slower


	8. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Obi-Wan walked into the club, the first thing he always noted was the scent. Alcohol, deathstick smoke, and sex. Dim lighting barely allowed him to make out anyone's faces and the smoke further obscured his vision. The only things that could be made out clearly were the dancers, standing in tables or on poles, spotlights shining down on them. They were all beautiful things, dressed in scraps of lace and smiling seductively at those who watched. 
> 
> Obi-Wan forced his head away from the sight. Men, women, and all others and in between were forced to entertain by their masters for the pleasure of those that would forget about them within a day.
> 
> He hoped Anakin's cover was anything other than what he knew it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Anakin/Other(s), jealous Obi-Wan, threesome, spitroating, lingerie, undercover missions, some voyueristic-ish content, exhibitionism, body shots, its in a club i forgot to mention

Whenever Obi-Wan walked into the club, the first thing he always noted was the scent. Alcohol, deathstick smoke, and sex. Dim lighting barely allowed him to make out anyone's faces and the smoke further obscured his vision. The only things that could be made out clearly were the dancers, standing in tables or on poles, spotlights shining down on them. They were all beautiful things, dressed in scraps of lace and smiling seductively at those who watched. 

Obi-Wan was disgusted. As he watched one of the patrons reached with their grubby hands to pet the stockings of an orange twi'lek. Her smile tightened imperceptibly as it wandered higher up her thigh to the strings that held her bottom together. He could feel her quiet acceptance and despair in the Force as the patron teased her, forcing her to keep dancing and unravel the bottom with her own movements. It must have been the third time that week. 

Obi-Wan forced his head away from the despicable sight. Unfortunately it wasn't better anywhere else he looked. Similar situations played out everywhere in the area, men, women, and all others and in between were forced to entertain by their masters for the pleasure of those that would forget about them within a day. 

He hoped Anakin's cover was anything other than what he knew it would be. 

Anakin had been sent to the lower levels to find a particular arms dealer who was particularly worrying. Not much was known about him other than his name, Kiel Vromal, his predilection for this particular club, and the entire reason why Anakin was sent instead of a more suitable undercover agent. 

With the Jedi's prominence in the war, the sexual interest in the Jedi also grew. Whether they loved the Jedi or hated them, the public wanted them in their beds. And as the face of the war, 'Anakin Skywalker' and 'Obi-Wan Kenobi' doubles were highly sought after. Kiel in particular seemed to enjoy the process of finding an Anakin look a like and breaking them, fucking them into submission and discarding them to repeat the cycle anew. The hope was that Anakin himself, though Kiel would not know that his new plaything was the real deal, would be able to find some sort of lead on the man and pass it off to Obi-Wan. 

Anakin hadn’t been quite as angry as Obi-Wan had expected when the Council had asked if he’d accept the mission. He wasn’t required to go on this one, they would find a way around it if Anakin refused. Obi-Wan expected him to, the entire Council had. 

But he’d accepted. It seemed like he’d been annoyed more than angry and even more excited than that, even giving Obi-Wan a slight smirk when exchanging their goodbyes two weeks ago. 

Obi-Wan hadn’t caught a glimpse of him sinse. Anakin had been sent undercover to learn the ropes before they were expecting Kiel to visit again while Obi-Wan established himself as a regular at the bar. They hadn’t planned to send Anakin in with backup so close originally, but Obi-Wan had surprised even himself by arguing with the Council and insisting that he needed to be there. The Council had conceded, but their own conditions were that Obi-wan stayed in different areas of the club with Anakin deeper in. On top of that, Anakin wasn’t to come back to the Temple in case any club members accidentally saw him going up the higher levels of Coruscant. 

It was torture for Obi-Wan, to imagine his former padawan here in this wretched hive of scum and villainy, and he didn’t want to admit to himself why. Once in a while Obi-Wan thought he’d caught a glimpse of golden skin and black lace, blue eyes and bronze hair, only to look closer and see that it wasn’t _his_ Anakin. 

Tonight was the night, though. Anakin had sent out a short message on the beacon he had on him, signaling that he’d found whatever information he’d needed to. Anakin would break away from Kiel whenever he could- likely much later tonight, when the man was drunk enough he wouldn’t notice- and slip away with Obi-Wan. Technically Obi-Wan didn’t even need to be here now, Anakin had proved himself able to stay undercover for two weeks and one more night wouldn’t hurt. Obi-Wan also knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep himself away. 

Obi-Wan scanned the room again to search for Anakin. His eyes had only just adjusted to the dark and Obi-Wan knew Anakin would be deeper in the club, he knew he wouldn’t be able make out where Anakin was right away. He sighed to himself and made his way over to his usual spot at the bar. He lifted a finger to order a drink and turned to lean against the counter. Anakin couldn't be terribly far away, his signature was close, though Obi-Wan couldn't pinpoint exactly where. The bartender slid Obi-Wan his drink and he held in loosely in his hand as he leaned against the bar. He took a long sip and made sure that he would seem disinterested to anyone watching, eyes flitting around the club. 

It wasn’t long before Obi-Wan had finished his drink. He set the glass down and gestured for the bartender for another and his second drink came, Obi-Wan pushed off from the bar to make his way further into the club. Anakin was close, he could feel the knight so close Obi-Wan could almost reach out and touch him. He was drawn in, he needed to see Anakin- so Obi-Wan walked past others drinking and further into the smoke. 

There were more people here, bodies pressed together as they danced or fucked in front of everyone. There were more workers here too, far more than Obi-Wan could have seen from the bar, draped across people’s laps and smiling sinfully or moaning as they were thrust into. 

Obi-Wan’s attention caught on one worker, a human male with golden hair, pressed down against the table. _Anakin?_ His pink lips were open in an ‘o’ and his eyes were screwed shut as another man behind him thrust roughly into him. Obi-Wan’s breath caught in his throat as the man pulled the worker’s head back, arching his back off the table. The worker moaned as he came, eyes opening slowly to reveal hazy green eyes. Obi-Wan turned away from the sight, ignoring his growing erection and the mix of guilt and pleasure within him. 

_No,_ he told himself firmly. He wouldn’t imagine Anakin in that position and certainly not underneath Obi-Wan. The heated touches and longing glances Anakin sometimes sent him, or the flashes of lust he sometimes felt- or sent- through their bond didn’t matter. He wasn’t… he couldn’t… 

Obi-Wan picked his way through the club, stumbling along with the rest of the partygoers. None of the booths Obi-Wan passed had Anakin in them, though he had to do a double take a few times. More than a few of those had been at one of his own doubles. Still, Obi-Wan was starting to get antsy from feeling Anakin so close but being unable to find him. His fingers tightened around his glass and some nearby sentients glanced at him nervously. Obi-Wan forcibly relaxed himself and closed to his eyes to breathe when he sensed it. 

Obi-Wan had sensed flashes of pleasure from Anakin many times the past few weeks, though he hadn’t paid close attention to them. (Or at least that’s what he told himself, when it was late at night and his fist was wrapped around his cock, teasing Anakin in the same way he was being teased.) Obi-Wan suspected it was simply from how physically close they were now, but he’d never felt a flash quite this strong before. 

Obi-Wan jerked away from the spot he’d been standing. Anakin must have sensed that he was close because his signature was reaching out to Obi-Wan, almost pulling him in the direction he needed to go. Obi-Wan stumbled off to follow it, only slowing when he noticed what scene Anakin was leading him to. 

Anakin was stretched out over Kiel's lap, knees on either side of the man's thighs and head resting on his shoulder. They were slowly rocking against each other as Kiel let his hands wander across and Anakin's skin. He was dressed similarly to the other workers in the club, which was to say, barely at all. Thin straps wrapped around Anakin, displaying his skin for everyone to see. Obi-Wan simultaneously wished that he could whisk Anakin away so no one could see that beautiful sight, and that he was in Kiel’s position so that everyone would know Anakin was his. _He_ wanted to be the one to run his hands along Anakin’s skin and then he wanted to follow them with his teeth. Anakin shouldn't have to be subjected to _that man's_ wandering touch and fingers that left bruises on his skin, it should have been Obi-Wan there instead. 

The lingerie didn’t leave anything left to the imagination. The panty straps sat high on Anakin’s hips, a single scrap of lace in a triangle above his cheeks before another strap ran between them. A thin garter belt sat above those straps and the black stockings he was wearing brought attention to Anakin’s powerful thighs, strong and shaking from need. 

Obi-Wan hated himself for trying to look around Anakin’s body and see more. He couldn’t see Anakin’s front from where he was, just the back, but even that was enough to make Obi-Wan’s fist clench against his drink. All of Anakin was being bared to Kiel, someone who would never appreciate it. Kiel’s hands made their way down to Anakin’s hips to pull him even closer, then down to his asscheeks. One harder thrust had Anakin wrapping his arms around Kiel's shoulders. Kiel spread Anakin’s cheeks and his fingers played with his hole. Obi-Wan couldn’t make out the expression on Anakin’s face, but he could feel him in the Force, warm with lust and drunk on orgasms and pleasure. 

With one hand Kiel stilled Anakin, and with the other he unzipped his pants to pull out his cock. Barely a second later and they were rocking against each other again, but this time Obi-Wan could make out the tip of Kiel’s cock sliding between Anakin’s cheeks. His legs were shaking so badly now it looked like they were about to give out any second. Kiel wrapped a hand back around Anakin’s body to shift his panties out of the way, sliding into him without any trouble. 

Anakin threw his head back then, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Obi-Wan carefully slid around a nearby group to see Anakin’s face, lips making out words he couldn’t quite hear. Kiel responded to whatever Anakin was saying and snapped his hips up, causing Anakin’s lips to make the same ‘o’ as his look-alike had. 

It was clear that neither Anakin nor Kiel were going to last long, so it didn’t come as much of a surprise when Kiel steadied Anakin on his cock and came inside him. Kiel kept him sitting there through his orgasm, ignoring Anakin’s begging for his own orgasm, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help the hot flash that ran through him at that. 

Obi-Wan walked closer and Anakin’s eyes snapped up to meet his own. They kept staring at each other as Kiel ground his hand down over Anakin’s cock forcefully, only letting Anakin grind against it to shut him up. Obi-Wan added the phantom touch of his own hand, just under Kiel’s, and ignored the whisper of Anakin in his head teasing him about an ‘inappropriate use of the Force.’ Anakin’s eyes closed and he moaned, Obi-Wan finally close enough to hear. It only took a few seconds for Anakin to come, flaring brightly in the Force as he came in his lace panties. 

Obi-Wan had to force down the surge of smugness that _he_ had been the one to get Anakin to come, not Kiel before Anakin could feel it, but something told him he hadn’t quite succeeded. Obi-Wan walked closer to Anakin and Kiel, leaning against the back of the couch they were on. 

“He looks like a good slut,” Obi-Wan grinned. He felt another rush of guilt-pleasure inside him as he spoke, the words tasting like ash and the sweetest dessert in his mouth. Anakin keened at his words before burying his blushing face into Kiel’s shoulder. 

“The best hole money can buy,” Kiel purred. His fingers drifted down Anakin's exposed skin, playfully tugging at some of his straps. Kiel’s hand stopped on one of Anakin’s thighs and teased at the edge of his panties before pulling back the band and letting it snap. Anakin gasped and squirmed on his cock, and Obi-Wan wasn’t entirely sure if it was an act or not. Kiel’s gaze finally moved away from Anakin to Obi-Wan, where it caught on the drink in his hand. “A man with good taste! You’d enjoy this, I bet.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t have a second to ask what Kiel meant before the man was yelling out to a server to bring a bottle of Correllian whiskey over. It was in his hands almost before Obi-wan could breathe, and he only had half a thought to give for how quickly it came before Kiel laid the bottle beside him and lifted Anakin off him. 

There was a low table just in front of the couch they’d been sitting on, its sticky surface cluttered with empty glasses and the butts of deathsticks. Kiel pushed it all aside and shoved Anakin down onto it, uncaring of the pained grunt he gave at the contact. He moved Anakin’s limbs and spread them wide, leaving his head hanging off the table. 

Anakin looked- well, he looked like a whore. He had bite marks and bruises almost everywhere and his lingerie looked new, yet already ruined from his and Kiel’s activities. He had a bright red flush down his face and chest, and Obi-Wan could see the come leaking down his thigh. 

Kiel backed away from Anakin and grabbed the bottle from where it’d been left. He caught Obi-Wan staring at Anakin and let out a short laugh. “He’s a pretty thing, isn’t he? Looks just like the real thing too,” he said, and sauntered back up to Anakin. 

Obi-Wan watched, entranced, as Kiel poured a shot of Correllian liquor into Anakin’s navel and then bent his head to drink. Anakin’s stomach twitched- he always had been ticklish- and Kiel’s hands shot up to hold him down. Anakin whimpered at that but continued to squirm until Kiel was finished. When the man rose he poured another shot and gestured Obi-Wan forward. 

Obi-Wan stumbled forward, probably looking much more drunk than he was. He looked up and down Anakin’s body and without thinking about it, brushed his hand down Anakin’s face to his neck. He could feel Anakin’s heart beat in his throat and Obi-Wan’s hand twitched. Anakin’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheek and his breath caught- so Obi-Wan squeezed again, unable to look away from Anakin. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Kiel’s voice startled Obi-Wan, and his and Anakin’s attention both snapped back to him. 

“Nothing, just…” Obi-Wan cleared his throat and refocused his attention back on Kiel. He nodded down at Anakin’s panties, and his cock already straining against the fabric. “Just thinking about how if this is how he reacts to a hand on his throat, how he’d react to anything else.” 

Kiel let out a short laugh and clapped him on that back, but Obi-Wan’s focus was already back on Anakin and the way he flushed darker at Obi-Wan’s words. Obi-Wan flexed his fingers once more, just to _feel_ the way Anakin gasped underneath him, before letting go and leaning down to Anakin’s navel. 

Anakin’s skin was warm to the touch. The smallest brush of his beard had Anakin’s stomach twitching, and Obi-Wan reached up to pin Anakin down the same way Kiel had. The sharp taste of alcohol combined with the sweetness of Anakin’s skin as Obi-Wan sucked. Anakin kept twitching underneath him and Obi-Wan tightened his grip, but it didn’t help much. Obi-Wan sucked and licked until he was sure he’d gotten all the alcohol. He couldn’t resist nibbling a little, though, leaving his own marks on Anakin. 

When Obi-Wan stood back up, it was to Kiel’s sharp grin and Anakin’s panting. Kiel held up the rest of the bottle and Obi-Wan took it wordlessly, pouring out another shot for Kiel. They kept going back and forth like that, Kiel then Obi-Wan, others joining in for a shot or two here and there. Anakin squirmed on the table but didn’t move more than that the entire time, even when Kiel or one of the others tweaked his nipples or ground down on his dick. They were nearing the halfway point on the bottle when Kiel growled and flipped Anakin over onto his stomach, pulling his panties to the side. Anakin moved easily and arched his back, rocking slightly in the air. His hole was glistening with lube and come, just _begging_ to be filled. 

But it wouldn’t be, of course, not by Obi-Wan. 

Kiel pulled Anakin pulled Anakin up onto his hands and pushed into him, not letting up until their hips were pressed together. Anakin’s chest was already heaving, one of his bra straps slipping off his shoulder. Kiel wound a hand through his hair and tilted his head up to stare at Obi-Wan across the table. 

“D’you want a taste?” Kiel leaned down and purred into Anakin’s ear. “I saw the way you reacted when his mouth was on you, I bet you’d be happy to suck his dick. Would you like that, slut? The great Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, taking two cocks at once.” 

Obi-Wan forced himself not to flinch at the use of Anakin’s name. He had to remind himself that this was what Kiel was looking for with his lookalikes- he wanted Anakin, pretended that those he was fucking _were_ Anakin. It was almost ironic that Kiel had him now, and didn’t even know it. 

Kiel continued to speak. “Yeah, I bet you’d love to have both of your holes filled, unable to talk or do anything but take it. Go ahead, tell us how much you want it.” 

Anakin glanced up to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. They were shining with unshed tears and lust, his mouth open and inviting Obi-Wan to fuck it. “Yes, please, I want- please, mas- please, _Kiel,_ please let him fuck me-” 

Kiel jerked Anakin’s head back painfully far. “What did you call me?” 

Anakin groaned and stayed looking at Obi-Wan even as he talked to Kiel. “Master, please,” he begged, and Obi-Wan knew which one of them those words were meant for. 

Kiel pushed Anakin back down onto the table and thrust into him again, almost hard enough to make his arms give out. “Well? What are you waiting for?” Kiel asked Obi-Wan as he kept fucking into Anakin, making him cry out. “Shut the whore up already.” 

Obi-Wan’s hands were unsteady but not from the alcohol as he undid his pants to pull out hs cock. It’d been hard for some time now and Obi-Wan moaned at the touch. He smeared the precome leaking from his tip down the shaft to ease the slide of his hand. He could feel Anakin watching him as he did so and he could hear the pleas falling from the knight’s lips. 

Kiel pulled Anakin’s hair again and snarled at Obi-Wan. “Are you going to shove your dick down his throat or do I have to get some other half-drunk Kenobi to do it?” 

Obi-Wan snarled and threaded his hand through Anakin’s hair next to Kiel’s. The thought of anyone else touching Anakin when he was there, especially one of his own look-alikes, wasn’t one he wanted to entertain. 

Obi-Wan guided his cock between Anakin’s lips and thrust in shallowly, trying to let him get used to the size first. Anakin hollowed out his cheeks and sucked almost on autopilot, swirling his tongue around Obi-Wan’s tip. Obi-Wan groaned and thrust deeper into Anakin and was surprised when he didn’t gag at all. He could almost hear Kiel’s smirk when the surprise showed on his face and Obi-Wan inched himself forward until Anakin was deep-throating him with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Thankfully, Kiel didn’t say anything, too caught up in the warm body underneath him. His thrusts forced Anakin to move forward and rock into Obi-Wan, throat tightening and tearing a moan from Obi-Wan’s lips. He and Kiel worked up a rhythm with Anakin between them. The feeling of Anakin’s skilled mouth around his dick, mouth stretched wide, was something that Obi-Wan had been imagining for some time. To feel it now was even better than he would have thought, and it wasn’t long before Obi-Wan was coming. 

He held Anakin’s head still as he did, pulling back slightly. To his credit Anakin understood what Obi-Wan wanted and held Obi-Wan’s come in his mouth, dropping it open for Obi-Wan to look at when he pulled back to zip himself back up. Obi-Wan put his hand back in Anakin’s hair as Kiel’s hands migrated back to Anakin’s hips. He was thrusting harder now, seemingly determined to make sure Anakin wouldn’t be able to walk by the end of the night. Obi-Wan didn’t care. He moved Anakin’s head around, watching the come drip out of Anakin’s mouth and down his neck and chest. 

Both of them ignored Kiel’s moans as he came, other than the split second of disgust that flashed on Anakin’s face, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. Obi-Wan pressed a finger under Anakin’s chin and closed his mouth, eyes locked with Anakin’s as they both swallowed. 

“Good job, dear one,” Obi-Wan whispered just to Anakin. His eyelashes fluttered and just to be able to see that expression, Obi-Wan wouldn’t have changed a second. “Now come.” 

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin tensed, limbs shaking, and almost fell over. He could feel Anakin’s stomach muscles tightening as if they were his own to force another orgasm, completely untouched this time. Anakin didn’t make a sound but his bliss showed on his face. When he could Anakin stretched forward to take Obi-Wan’s thumb into his mouth and suck on it, and despite himself, Obi-Wan smiled down at his other half. 

He couldn’t wait to take him back to the Temple and ruin him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot of this is paper thin, but its supposed to be a pwp, so I couldn't care less. I know what you're here for, it's not the story 😂

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any more tags I should add for specific chapters or if you see any errors! You can also request something if you want to see it specifically- I can't promise I'll actually write it but you might give me ideas. 
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
